1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a board game and, more particularly, to a board game wherein a playing board having color-coded sides is utilized and square color chips having each side color-coded by dividing the color chip into four equal triangular areas, the sides of the color chip forming the base of each of the four triangles, each triangular area being colored, are placed on the playing board by opposing players adjacent to one another so that the colors of each adjacent chip match one another and so that the color of each chip match one another and so that the color of each chip which is adjacent to a color-coded side of the board also matches the color-coded side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many varieties of board games exist. Most utilize a board that requires linear movement around a track and entail the use of dice to govern the extent of the move. Most of these games have a narrow range of ages to which they appeal. They often have a fairly detailed and rigid set of rules. Other board games, such as checkers and chess, do not require linear movement around a designated track on the board. A game such as chess, however, can require many intricate and complex thought patterns to ensure a win. A game such as checkers, on the other hand, can be played in a less serious fashion and in a quicker manner. The present invention comes closer to the order of checkers with respect to the level of intensity and the complexity of thought patterns necessary to successfully beat an opponent. The present invention uses a scoring system to win but can also be played without scoring. The present invention can be enjoyably played by ages from 6 to 99. It is colorful and pleasant to look at and does not require the use of dice or employ a linear track. The game, unlike checkers, can be played by two to four players.